The Troublesome Threesome
by CelticMagic
Summary: Ken and Davis are bored one night when they get a call from a distressed Kari at wit's end over some troublesome tykes. What happens when they run to the rescue? One thing's for sure, the guys aren't bored anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Lily here! Just wanted to let you know before we start, that this story was originally written by user Lady dream-chan. So with only a couple of minor adjustments, the first two chapters were written completely by Lady dream-chan. I'm "adopting" this story, to say the least while Lady dream-chan heads on to continue writing on AO3. If you've been a long-time fan, or if you see what you like here and want more current stuff, check out Lady dream-chan's new AO3 profile at Skyelily1825. And like always, lots of love and candy,**

 **Lily!**

"So...what do you want to do?" Ken asked Davis for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Davis shrugged.

"I don't know. Anything is better than this...," Davis blew air out of his mouth. Ken nodded. He completely agreed. He plopped down on the couch, next to Davis.

"Well, we could always call someone and see what they're doing," Ken suggested. Davis sighed again and looked at his friend.

"We already know what everyone's up to. Matt's at practice with his band, Tai and Sora are on a date, Izzy's probably on a date with his computer, Cody's helping TK and Yolei with their homework because they're hopeless, and Kari's babysitting some neighbor's kids. Everyone's busy," Davis groaned. "What?"

"How do you even know this? Spending too much time on FaceSpace?" Ken looked at him in disbelief. He would have asked if Davis ran out of dank memes to look at, but that sounded too mean, and Ken didn't want to lose his only close friend.

"What? God no! Kari told me all of this the first time she called around today," Davis said.

"The first time?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's been calling every hour on the hour, asking if Jun's home. Says she needs a girl's help...," Davis shrugged.

 _*Buzz buzz buzz*_

"There she goes again," Davis said.

"Like clockwork," Ken snuck a glance at the time on his phone.

" _She's not home, is she...?_ "

"Hello to you too, Kari!" Davis said.

" _Sorry, it's just-ow! Stop pulling my hair! That hurts! Oh my gosh, is that gum?! Davis! Where's your sister?!_ " Kari yelled into the phone. Ken motioned for Davis to pass the phone over to him.

"Kari, you've been calling Davis constantly today. Are you sure it's something he can't help you with? It sounds like you need all the help you can get. We don't mind," Ken said.

" _No, I-oh my God! What are you doing with that blender?!_ " Kari gasped. Ken and Davis stared as his phone made a loud beeping noise.

"I think that's our signal to move," Ken smirked at a terrified Davis. "Hey, you wanted something to do."

"Well, now I wish we were back to doing nothing because I have a feeling that once that night is over, we're not gonna have any hair left. And I love my hair," Davis frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ken and Davis were only three houses away from where Kari was staying when they heard a loud boom and and even louder scream. They turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Is it me, or did that noise come from way out there?" Davis pointed at a house.

"Uh huh...," Ken nervously said, stiffly nodding his head.

"Uhh...maybe we should turn back around and just tell Kari we couldn't find the address! We can just head back to my place and play FIFA on my Xbox! That wouldn't be a bad idea, right?" Davis said as the smell of cheese and pepperoni clouded the neighborhood.

"As much as I want to say yes, I think Kari definitely needs our help," Ken said.

" _Ahhh! I'll never get the smell off of me..._ "

"That sounded like Kari!" Davis gasped.

"She's going to need a lot of backup," Ken said.

"You're right," Davis took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay... I'm not ready, but I'll pretend I am. Let's go," he said as the boys made the way to the house.

"The door's unlocked," Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Shh...follow my lead," Davis said. With one quick burst, he kicked the door open and screamed. "FREEZE, LAPD!"

"What are you doing?" Ken whispered.

"I told you to follow my lead but now it's too late-"

"Ken! Davis! Thank goodness! Untie me!" Kari pleaded. She was tied down to a chair with yoyo strings and was covered in melted cheese and pepperoni. Three little boys, appearing to be triplets no older than 4-years-old, stood still next to Kari.

"Oh, right!" Davis and Ken said at the same time and rushed over to do just that. Three little boys angrily glared at them and then huddled up.

"Those other big goons are gonna ruin our fun!" one boy, in a red shirt said.

"Yeah...," another boy, in a green shirt grunted.

"Let's make them pay," the last boy, wearing a blue shirt sneered. Then all the boys ran off in different directions.

"Thanks guys," Kari sighed as she was finally free from the yoyo strings.

"You're welcome," Ken said.

"No problem," Davis nodded. Kari smiled and then took a quick glance behind her, where the triplets were a couple of seconds ago.

"Nononono, this can't be happening!" Kari gasped.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked.

"They got away! This isn't good! Where could they have gone to?!" Kari began to hyperventilate.

"Umm...who is they?" Davis asked.

"Oh my God, Davis! Who else would I be talking about?! The three little boys...Cayden, Jayden, and Brayden!" Kari cried.

"Wow, someone really likes the whole '-ayden' sound, huh?" Davis remarked.

"I already lost Aiden the last time we babysat...the parents cut $50 from my pay and told me not to feel bad, because at least triplets are cheaper than quadruplets," Kari wept.

"Wow, that got dark," Ken bit his lip.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure we have all three kids by the end of the night!" Davis said. Kari opened her mouth to say something, but a water balloon filled with Pepsi hit her in the face and exploded.

"Gahhh!" she screamed.

"Gross!" Davis whined as he got hit with a balloon filled with chocolate milk.

"Take cover!" Ken yelled before one of the triplets sprayed him with a hose. The other two triplets tugged the rug underneath Kari, Davis, and Ken's feet, causing them to tumble over. They watched as the little brats grouped up in a huddle again and whispered amongst themselves.

"Catch ya later, posers!" the triplets ran off in different directions.

"What was that about?" Ken groaned in pain.

"Welcome to the world of extreme babysitting," Kari sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww man, I feel so sticky and gross. And I smell bad...," Davis whined.

"How is that any different from any other day?" Ken smirked.

"Hey!" Davis gasped.

"Davis, you have to admit that was pretty funny," Kari giggled.

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that, then I'm out. You've managed to lose one kid before. See how you'll like it when the parents come back to twins instead of triplets," Davis pouted.

"Davis, it was just a joke! Come on! We're sorry...," Kari whined.

"Yeah...sorry, I couldn't help it," Ken regretted opening his mouth.

"Fine. Let's just find those little demons and go!" Davis rubbed his hands together.

"Where would they be though?" Ken gingerly trudged through the living room and looked behind the furniture.

"I'll look in the K-I-T-T-C-H-I-N," Davis winked.

"What?" Kari and Ken looked confused.

"You know, the room that has a C-I-N-C and a F-R-I-G-G? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Davis huffed.

"Actually, we'd prefer it if you don't...," Kari frowned.

"The kitchen...," Davis whispered. "I just don't want the kids to know in case they can hear. If I spelled it, I thought you guys would have understood me without the kids knowing what we were saying, but I guess not."

"You overestimated us," Ken exchanged looks with Kari.

"Let's go!" Davis said.

"Actually, don't you think maybe we should split up? The boys split up, so maybe we should too...we could cover more ground that way," Ken tapped his chin.

"That's a good idea," Kari nodded.

"Alright," Davis said. "Split up everyone!"

* * *

 _The "K-I-T-T-C-H-I-N"..._

"Hmm...hmm...hmmmmmmm...," Davis hummed as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and drawers. He noticed a lot of the boxes and packages had red, blue, or green stickers on them, and there were some with the occasional yellow sticker. He closed a cabinet door and kept searching. He could have sworn he saw a triplet from the corner of his eye, but he didn't want to make any sudden moment in case the kid bolted. For having such tiny legs, those kids could sure run fast.

 _*Static static*_ " _B-dog to Jay-Jay, B-dog to Jay-Jay, how's it going?_ "

"Oh nuts!" the toddler tried to mute his walkie-talkie. Davis pretended not to notice anything.

 _*Static*_ " _Hey, I'm talking to you!_ "

"Hey, if I'm not speaking it means I'm busy! But I got the big-haired goon. Lucky he's a moron, cause he can't hear a thing I'm saying. He's probably the dumbest of the bunch. He looks it. Otherwise I'd be caught right now! You're not good at this spy thing!" the toddler whispered into his walkie-talkie.

"Hey, that's rude...," Davis softly whined to himself. He took a quick peek at the triplet, who was wearing a green hoodie. Davis opened up a cabinet and stared at the various boxes of snacks with color-coded stickers on them. He was wondering if the stickers had any meaning towards them, and he was bound to find out. He pulled out a box of dinosaur fruit snacks that had only a green sticker on the side. "Well, doesn't look like I'll be finding any of the boys so might as well take a break...man, these are my favorite! I could eat a whole box of these! Oh look, there's only one pouch left. What a shame-"

"Ahhhhh! Those are my gummies!" the tyke jumped out from underneath the kitchen table and went to tackle Davis.

"Hah hah! Got ya!" Davis scooped the kid up and hoisted him on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" the kid kicked and bucked.

"Ow! No!" Davis winced as he walked over to the coat closet, kid in tow. He pulled the walkie-talkie from the kid's hoodie and tossed the kid in the closet. "You're gonna stay in here until we find your brothers!"

"You can't do that! I'll call CPS on you! I'll call the police! I'll call CNN and ABC News!" the toddler shrieked.

"Good luck with that," Davis closed the door and locked the deadbolt. "Now how do I work this thing?" he said as he fiddled with the buttons on the walkie-talkie.

* * *

 _The Bathroom_...

"What the...?" Ken said as he walked past the bathroom. He heard running water coming from the shower and the toilet flushing at the same time. "Kari? Are you in there?" he knocked louder on the door. He knocked again when he was meet with silence. "Hello?! Anyone in there?!" When there was no response, Ken reluctantly put his hand on the doorknob and sighed. "I know this is going to be a bad idea..."

"Help, I got stuck!"

"That's okay, I'll help...," Ken hesitantly stepped inside to a mess of bubbles and lotions on the floor.

"Over here!" a cry sounded from behind the shower curtain.

"I'm coming," Ken was carefully trying to avoid the slippery areas.

"Hah hah, too slow!" one of the triplets popped out from the shower curtain, Nerf gun in hand, and shot Ken with a foam pellet.

"Hey-whoaaa!" Ken lost his balance and fell into the overflowing bathtub.

"Sucker! Bam bam!" the triplet shot Ken again twice and ran off.

" _Hey! Where do you think you're going?!_ "

" _No! Let me GOOO!_ "

" _Fat chance, buddy! You'll be joining your brother soon!_ "

"What's going on?" Ken winced. He wanted to get up and see, but he felt so drained from his little struggle with the brat, he decided to lay low for a couple more minutes. Unfortunately, all of the arguing back and forth was starting to get muddled, and Ken wasn't sure who was saying what anymore.

" _Oww, you bit me!_ "

"Please let that be Davis who said that," Ken groaned and slid back into the bathtub.

* * *

 _The Boys' Bedroom..._

"Ugh, what a mess...," Kari grumbled.

"No girls allowed!" a triplet in a red hoodie tossed a Magic 8 ball at her.

"Ow! What gives?!" Kari rubbed her head. "You know, you could have knocked someone out cold with that!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" the kid smirked.

"Why you little..." Kari pressed her lips together.

"Try to get me. But you can't," the kid dumped a bucket of Legos on the floor and triumphantly grinned.

"You have some nerve," Kari heaved.

"Hah hah! You can't get me! I'm invincible! I'm so-ahhh! No! That's not the way it's supposed to! Hey B-dog to Jay-Jay, B-dog to Jay-Jay! I'm in the bedroom! I need backup! NOW! She's gone rogue!" the boy screamed into his walkie-talkie.

* _static*_ " _Coming right up!_ "

"Hey! You don't sound like Jayden!" the boy gasped.

"That's right. We came for your brothers, and you're next!" Kari stepped on the Legos with a straight face.

"How are you doing that?! Even my dad cries when he steps on a Lego! I thought this was foolproof!" the toddler said.

"Oh, when you're angry, it's like you don't feel a thing," Kari picked the kid up by the neck of his hoodie and grinned evilly.

"Alright! Who's next on the Davis Express? Choo choo!" Davis snatched the kid up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Doof for rescuing me! I don't know what you're planning to do, but whatever it is, it's probably better than what she had in mind! I saw destruction in her eyes!" the kid screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here, go play with your brothers," Davis tossed the kid in the coat closet with the other triplets and went back to Kari.

"Oh my God, I don't know what came over me...," Kari said.

"Yeah, you scared the kid. Keep it up," Davis said.

"What?! No! A good babysitter shouldn't be scaring kids," Kari gasped.

"And no offense, but a good babysitter probably shouldn't let bratty children run around doing whatever they please either," Davis shook his head.

"But the parents don't discipline them. Seems kind of wrong for me to do it too," Kari said.

"Kari, you know how bad this whole situation is? Me and Ken could SMELL and HEAR your house before we could see it. That's a problem. Hate to say it, but there needs to be some order in here," Davis said.

"But that shouldn't be my concern. I'm just paid to watch them for a couple of hours and make sure no one goes missing," Kari shook her head.

"Which you've failed at doing once already...why they hired you again is beyond me," Davis said.

"Ugh...sorry I'm dripping wet. One of those carbon copies ambushed me in the bathroom. There's a big mess there," Ken sighed. "What's going on?"

"We have to do something about those boys," Davis said.

"But what are we gonna do?" Kari bit her thumb.

 _*bam bam bam*_

"LET US OUT! WE'RE GONNA CALL THE COPS!" the triplets screamed as they pounded on the door.

"Why don't we clean up the house a bit first before we release the wildebeests?" Ken winced. "Hey, by the way, while there's still plenty of soap and water in the bathroom, maybe you guys want to get freshened up. I did," Ken said.

"Good call," Kari nodded.

"Good idea! And from there, we can gather up any useful weapons-I mean defense tools we might need against those evil things," Davis said.

"Guys, they're not that bad!" Kari gasped.

"Really?" the boys looked at her in unison.

 _*Boom boom boom*_

"Alright, we gotta move fast though! Sounds like that door hinge is gonna come off!" Davis said.

"Alright, let's move!"


	4. Chapter 4

_*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM*_

"LET US OUT!" the little boys shrieked as they pounded at the closet door.

"You know what? I think we should just keep them in the closet until the parents get back," Davis said loudly.

"What are you doing? That door isn't going to last long! The nails are already popping out of the hinges!" Kari quietly whispered.

"Shhhh, you can't show any fear. These demons can smell weakness," Davis whispered back.

"He's right. These _things_ are not children...," Ken stood behind Kari and clutched on to her.

"Are you hiding behind me?" Kari gasped.

"No...," Ken bashfully said.

"We're gonna tell Mom you brought boys over!"

"That's okay...we'll stick around so we can say hi to your parents too, so HA!" Davis stuck his tongue out.

"And that means we'll be able to answer them any questions they have about you three," Ken cleared his throat.

"Oh...," the boys stopped hitting the door.

"Oh yes...," Kari began to gain some composure.

"So are going to behave?" Davis put his hands on his hips.

"Give us a second. We have to discuss this!" a small voice shouted.

"Are you serious?" Ken gasped. "They're three, what do they have to discuss?"

"Come on! Like you said, they're just a couple of tykes. They still wear diapers, stop being so scared of them. That's your problem right there. You guys are too soft," Davis slammed his fist against the palm of his other hand.

"You're right," Kari sighed.

"But Davis, we could smell the chaos a couple of houses away. They could be plotting something else right now," Ken pointed out.

"Oh no they're not. Discussion time over! We're the grownups here, so you have to listen to us!" Davis opened the closet door. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Hah! We changed hoodies, so you can't tell us apart!" one of the boys smugly said.

"Oooh, a switcheroo! Too bad I don't care," Davis stuck his tongue out.

"What? But that always works!" one of the triplets gasped.

"Like I said, I don't care. You're all the same to me. After tonight, hopefully I don't see you brats again. I couldn't care less. You could wear the same color, and it doesn't matter to me," Davis shook his head.

"Oh my God, what are we gonna do now?" the boys whispered to each other.

"Their parents left an itinerary on the fridge for me to follow. We were supposed to have dinner, but they wanted to play with their food," Kari sighed.

"That's very naughty of you guys. Gotta say, only babies play with their food," Davis shook his head.

"We're not babies!" one of the boys protested.

"Are you sure? The only people I see who are messy with their food are babies," Ken said.

"We're not babies," the little boys turned red.

"I don't know if we believe you. That was a big mess you made. Only babies make messes. Grownups always keep themselves clean," Kari said.

"You're lying!" One of the boys pointed at Kari.

"Am I? Doesn't your mom clean the house a lot? And your dad cleans the cars and the yard all the time," Kari said.

"Yeah...," the boys looked down at the floor.

"We can clean too! We're grownups too!" the boys said.

"Oh really? I want to see! Maybe we can learn from you! You must be good at cleaning," Ken said.

"We are! Check it out! Come on boys!" one of the triplets said.

"Whoa, that worked out better than I thought it would," Kari whispered.

"Hey, don't celebrate too soon. We don't know just yet," Davis narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 _An hour later_...

"This shockingly worked out better than I expected it to," Ken slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you got the easy rooms. I had to help one of the clones clean up the bathroom, which looked like the aftermath of a hurricane," Davis grunted.

"But everything looks...cleaner than before I came here now. It's impressive," Kari said.

"See! We're grownups!" one of the triplets tossed an empty bucket down on the floor.

"We see that now! How about we celebrate with some dinner? I bet you guys are hungry!" Davis said.

"Yeah...we could eat. Right guys?" one of the little boys looked at his brothers.

"Yeah...," the other boys shrugged.

"Okay. Your mom set aside some-"

"No!" Davis threw a rubber glove at Kari.

"What? Davis!" Kari looked taken aback.

"Don't you see, these boys have worked really hard on cleaning up a big mess! Don't you think that's deserving of some pizza?" Davis asked.

"You mean cleaning up a mess that they created?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Hush! I have a plan!" Davis whispered.

"I mean, they did clean up," Kari said.

"Great! Now, if I'm understanding, I see you guys like different stuff on your pizza, so we'll get everything! Green kid, you're a vegetarian, so we'll get you veggie lovers, red hoodie, you're a pepperoni guy, right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah...," the triplet in the red hoodie paused.

"High five Bud!" Davis said. "And blue, you like to keep it classic with cheese. I like that. That's pretty cool. Alright, I'm gonna call the pizza order in, they should be here in about a half-hour."

"Yay...," the boys half-heartedly smiled.

"Aren't you guys so excited for pizza?" Kari smiled.

"Yeah, we're just tired," the triplet in the green hoodie said.

"Understandable. Why don't you just watch some TV for a bit while I get the dining room set up?" Kari said.

"Okay...," the boys trudged over to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"That was weird," Ken said.

"Not as weird as Davis. Davis, get over here," Kari signalled him over.

"Hey! Pizza shouldn't take too long. I ordered through the app. Look, it says Cecil is putting my order in the oven right now!" Davis held up his phone.

"That's great and all, but how are you getting the money to pay for this?" Kari asked.

"Easy! While we were cleaning the bathroom, I found a $20 bill on the floor so I took it," Davis whispered.

"Davis!" Kari gasped.

"What? If anything, we'll blame it on the brats. It's not like they be surprised, right? Besides, 5-second rule!" Davis said nonchalantly.

"I think that only pertains to food, not money," Ken said. "Not that you should use that rule for food either..."

"Davis!" Kari whined.

"Look, the house is cleaned, right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah...," Kari nodded.

"And the kids are finally quiet and still, right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah...," Kari bit her lip.

"You're welcome," Davis nodded.

"Uh-" Kari grunted.

"He doesn't exactly have orthodox methods, but it works. I guess you gotta give him kudos for that," Ken shrugged.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Oh, that's probably the pizza!" Davis excitedly looked at his phone and ran to the door.

"Hi, here's the food. That'll be $16.99," the delivery guy said.

"Here you go, buddy! Keep the change!" Davis handed him a $20 bill.

"Thanks! Have a good night," the delivery guy left.

"Alright! Pizza time! Then after that, we can play some video games! How's that sound?" Davis asked.

"Cool," the boys shrugged and sat in their chairs.

"Is everything alright? We got you your favorite toppings, didn't we?" Kari asked.

"We lied! I hate pepperoni! I hate everything with a face," the triplet with a blue hoodie began to cry.

"And vegetables suck!" the boy with the red hoodie made a face.

"And cheese pizza by itself is boring!" the boy with the green hoodie whined.

"Aha! That shows you better than to play the switch game with us next time! Grab the pizza you like, but no more of this switching colors game! I feel like I'm at a carnival and it's not funny. Got it?" Davis scolded the boys.

"Yes, Kari's big head boyfriend," the boys said in unison.

"What?!" Davis gasped.

"Yeah. You have a big head," one of the triplets said matter-of-factly.

"I never really noticed that before until now...," Kari paused as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I do not have a big head!" Davis turned red.

"At least Kari still likes you! Any other girl would break up with you!" one of the boys stuck his thumb down.

"You think those two are a couple-"

"Shut up, Ken...," Davis grunted through his teeth.

"Are you guys popular?" one of the triplets asked.

"Are you kidding me! I'm the captain of the soccer team!" Davis said.

"Whoaaaa...," the boys gasped.

"And Ken is the captain of the soccer team at the school in the next town over!" Davis said.

"Whoa, so you're both captains for different teams? How do you stay friends when you have to be against each other?" the boys asked.

"Easy! We just play the best we can during our games, but no matter what happens in the games, we always remember we're friends. Soccer's just a game, but that shouldn't stop you from trying your hardest!" Davis said.

"Whoa, that's cool," the boys gasped.

"Do you play soccer too, Kari?" the boys asked.

"No. But I do take pictures of the games sometimes for the school newspaper," Kari said.

"Nerd!" the boys jeered.

"Hey, cut it out. I'll have you know that I'm also on the Honor Society and the Chess Club to name a few other after school activities," Ken said.

"Really?" the boys made a face.

"Yeah. It's cool to do everything," Ken said.

"What about you, Davis? What else do you do besides soccer?" the boys asked.

"I've done basketball, dodgeball, kickball...uh, rugby for a bit, and then lacrosse. That was fun," Davis said.

"Wow!" the boys gasped.

"We're home...uh, this is a nice surprise?" an older man walked into the house with his wife.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McGhee! These are my friends Davis and Ken! They were just in the neighborhood and stopped by!" Kari nervously said.

"Hmm, Thing 1, 2, and 3...alright. No one is missing...this time," the woman shot Kari a dirty look.

"Oh honey, let it go. If it wasn't for her losing Aiden, we wouldn't have the extra money to go out on a date now, would we?" the man quietly said.

"I guess," the woman sighed.

"Uh... I hope you had a good time tonight?" Kari awkwardly said.

"We did," the man smiled.

"Mom, Dad! We had an awesome time! Davis is the coolest! Did you know he's captain of the soccer team?" the boys exclaimed.

"Oh really?" the parents looked at Davis.

"Junior varsity," Davis turned red.

"Anyways, thank you for watching the kids while we went out. Here you go," the woman handed Davis a handful of $20 bills.

"Uh, Mrs. McGhee?" Kari asked.

"No, I'm not paying you. You lost one of my kids already, and the other times you've babysat, the house was always left a disaster. This was Davis's first time here, and the house is cleaner, the kids are quiet, and they obviously like him better. You could take a page from his book. Speaking of, would you like to be our new sitter?" the woman asked Davis.

"Uh...," Davis gasped.

"Please! We'll promise we'll behave! And if you could teach us how to be cool too! Pretty please!" the boys ran to Davis and begged.

"Awww... I can't say no to that!" Davis said. "Sure!"

"Excellent! Just so you know, we'll most likely need you on Friday nights, so it would be nice if you could keep your weekends open," the woman said.

"If I don't have practice or a game, I should be good," Davis said.

"Wonderful. Kari, you're dismissed. You may leave now," the woman said.

"Okay...thank you," Kari sheepishly said.

"Have a good night. We'll see you around," Ken said.

"I'll see you around, boys. I better not see you around any time soon, Kari," the woman said.

"Okay. Goodnight," Kari said.

"Bye!" Davis said as they left the house.

"Jesus Christ, what did you do to that woman to make her hate you so much?" Ken frowned.

"I lost one of her kids. I don't think any mom would be thrilled at a babysitter after that," Kari sighed.

"True," Ken shrugged.

"Oh well, it was time for me to find another job. Babysitting was pretty miserable, I don't think it was for me at all. And Davis, I truly apologize," Kari said.

"About what?" Davis asked.

"I'm sorry I blew up your phone calling for Jun. I don't think she could have handled those boys as well as you did. It was stupid of me to say I needed a girl's help, when guys can be just as good at taking care of kids too," Kari said.

"Thanks. And you know what? Here, we can split the cash three ways. Cause tonight was a little rough," Davis handed Kari and Ken some money.

"Thanks," Kari and Ken said.

"I really do have to find a new job though, but not a lot of places will hire a 15-year-old," Kari frowned.

"Why not try out the supermarket? They're always hiring young people! I might do it too for some pocket money," Ken said.

"Hey, why don't we apply together?" Kari smiled.

"That's not a bad idea," Ken nodded.

"What about me?" Davis whined.

"What are you talking about? You've already got it made! You have a babysitting gig with kids who like you. Me and Kari, we're gonna be minimum wage workers, where we'll be dealing with a lot of adult babies," Ken said.

"But at least we can walk away if they get too fussy. Ken, let's go to the supermarket tomorrow and see if they have any applications available," Kari said.

"That sounds like a plan," Ken nodded.

"Aw man...," Davis whined under his breath.

"It's getting pretty late. I'm heading home," Kari pointed straight ahead.

"I should call it a night too. I live in that direction too," Ken said.

"Okay Davis! I'll see you in school," Kari smiled.

"Oh. Sure," Davis forced a smile. "See you guys around," he waved and walked in the opposite direction home. Sure, he got a sweet new job that gave him enough money to spend on weekend outings, but now it didn't seem like it would matter too much when his crush would be working alongside Ken. It's okay, one day, he would build the courage to actually ask her out, and hopefully she might yes. If he could reform three unruly toddlers, anything should be possible.


End file.
